Say You're Mine
by yuikshiro
Summary: Lavi and Kanda are high schoolers at the Black Order High School (Yeah I know original right?) They then met this silver haired boy who taking Kanda breath away so Kanda try's to make him his. Thus the title Say You're Mine updates every Friday
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

I don't own any part of DGM...

Summary:

Lavi and Kanda are high schoolers at the Black Order High School (Yeah I know original right?) They then met this silver haired boy who taking Kanda breath away so Kanda try's to make him his. Thus the title Say Your Mine

~SAY YOU'RE MINE~

Ch 1

Prologue

Lavi Bookmen was on a mission to find his best friend Kanda Yuu...Well Lavi thought they were best friend, well Kanda thought of Lavi as an annoying rabbit. So anyways back on topic. Lavi was searching for his long hair friend down the hallway of their high school when he spotted him.

"Yuu-chan~!" he bounced on him which in turn scared the living shit out of Kanda, but him being Kanda didn't show it cause of his manliness.

"Get the hell off me you stupid rabbit before I chop you up into rabbit stew!" Kanda glared at the red head with the promise of death in his eyes.

"Aww you're just no fun Yuu-chan~" Lavi replied getting off the evil raven haired teen.

"Stop calling me that" Kanda sighed Lavi has been calling him Yuu-chan since he first found out in 1st grade...'Damn old men calling my name in public' so really he should be used to what Lavi calls friendship.

"Really no fun at all" Lavi shook his head, jumping in front of the teen "So did you hear about the new kid? I heard he's a cutie with silver hair! Badass right Yuu-chan! I also heard he's just a year younger then us!"

"And I should care why?" Kanda continued on his way with Lavi following close behind.

"Because all the girls are talking about him! And did I say a CUTIE!" The red head throw his hands up in the air.

"Again why should I care?"

"Come on Yuu-chan stop being a sourpuss and come see him with me!"

"Che why should I?"

"I'll buy you lunch!"

"Deal"

"Hell yeah! Okay come on Yuu-chan!" Lavi grabbed Kanda's hand and ran to the first years classrooms

* * *

Hey Hey Hey hey! It's Yuik-sama! Back with a new story!

Well that really all I got to say Updates will be on every Friday!

Review if you want more!


	2. Where was the classroom again?

Disclaimer:

...I really don't own anything like DGM

Summary:

Lavi is taking Kanda to see the new cutie aka the new first year kid.. after bribing him with lunch he drags Kanda to the first year rooms

~Say You're Mine~

Where was the Classroom again?

Lavi jerking Kanda along with him made it to the first year rooms. Lavi then stopped looked around and signed.

"I should of asked Lenalee what class his in"

"You dragged me here and didn't know what class his in? Stupid Rabbit."

"Hey it's not my fault I didn't ask, I got distracted by some hot girl that was walking by"

"...Che"

"Hmm now I wonder where ...Oh I'll ask her!" Lavi pointed to a dark brown haired girl wearing bows in her hair. "Hello cutie! How's it going." the red head playboy said with a husky voice walking up to the now blushing girl.

"L-Lavi-senpai!" She looked over and saw Kanda too "K-Kanda-senpai too" her face was getting redder, I mean who wouldn't when two of the hottest guys in school are infront of you.

"Would you mind helping us out here?" Lavi had a smile on his face.

"W-with what Senpai?" the girl stuttered.

"We want to see the new kid can you help us find his classroom?"

"Oh you mean A-Allen W-walker Right? He's in m-my c-class I'll take you to him" The girl was blushing hard if so and she started to walk over to were her class was with Lavi tailing her while dragging Kanda along with him. After a while the girl stopped at room 1-A turning around to face Lavi

"T-this is the room w-would you like me to get him for you?" she asked looking down at her feet.

"Nah we got this, but thanks! Cutie you were a real help!" Lavi patted the girl's hair.

"Che can we just get on with this so I can get my free lunch." Kanda said butting inbetween Lavi and the girl.

"Yuu-chan you're so inpatient !" the playboy whinnied well Kanda rolled his eyes and opened the door.

* * *

Oh god I'm sick and it hurts everywhere! -.- hey a least I met my deadline and updated to day! Next friday is for the next update! Yay!

Review if you want more and not want me to die!


	3. Opening the Door

DISCLAIMER:

I don't DGM you people should know that already

Summary:

Lavi and Kanda are about to meet the one and only Allen Walker

~Say You're Mine~

Opening the door

Opening the door Kanda and Lavi saw a group mixed of boys and girls in a corner near the window. It seemed that the new kid is already popular in his class, or are they just asking the regular annoying questions people always ask when a new kid comes.

Pointing to the group Lavi put his hand on Kanda's shoulder "I'm guessing that where he's at Yu-chan!"

"Che, is the obliviously rabbit" Kanda glared at the red head.

Walking up to the group Lavi had a grin on his face "ALLEN WALKER WE'RE HERE TO MET YOU!" every student in the group looked at the crazy red head then realizing that it Lavi Bookman. #who does what ever he wants#

~Allen's PV~

First day of a new school and because of Cross I'm late. So they made me wait forever just to get my classes. Then everyone looked at me as I entered the class, which really wasn't uncomfertable , it was the stares and whispers that I should of been prepped for but I just hate it.

"Please introduce yourself in front of the class Mr. Walker" my homeroom teacher Ms. Nine said to me as she read over the paper I gave her.

"Hello I'm Allen Walker, I'm from London England" I tried my best with my fake politeness.

"Any questions for Mr. Walker? No? Great now sit your ass down in the back." Mrs. Nine point to the sit in the back near the window.

I walked over the sit, sitting down I decide to greet my neighbors.

"Hello, I'll be sitting next to you for now on" I held my hand out to the girl next to me who looked at me with a smile on her face.

"I'm Road Kamelot! It's nice to meet you to Allen!~" she said taking my hand and shaking it.

Road then started to tell me about the school well the lesson was going on, which was pretty short since I came in 15 minutes to the bell. Then Road found out that I was in all the other classes with her, she gladly share her text books and other thing I needed that day.

Around lunch time Road had to go find her Uncle who was a teacher here. After she left me alone... a group of girls and some boys come up to me.

'Great their going ask the 'questions' I really don't want to answer.'

"Walker-san why is your hair silver!?"

"Walker-san is that a tattoo on your eye?"

"Walker-san are you in a gang?!"

I rolled my eyes that one was a first, thought I was jumped by a gang once or was it twice...well it was because of that bastard Cross. They keeped asking question not even giving me time to answer these dumb ass questions.

"ALLEN WALKER! WE'RE HERE TO MEET YOU!"

Everyone shut up and looked over to see a very handsome red head with a very handsome Japanese men.

* * *

My back hurts and my feet itch...Is that to much information? No? Okay well see it's that time of the week again! Yes Friday, but I wouldn't say this is a good Friday... I hear about the shooting and I feel so sorry and sad about what happened...I find that this is really sad and no little kid should have to go thur that...

Well anyways please pray for the families that involed in this horrible time.


	4. Love at First Sight!

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM...

Summary:

So Lavi and Kanda are off to meet the wizard!...Wait wrong story! They are about to meet drum roll please!

Allen Walker! What's going happen! Is anyone going die? Is Lavi finally going tell Kanda about his love of Unicorns! I don't know but maybe if you read you'll find out!

* * *

Say You're Mine

* * *

~Love at First Sight!~

Kanda's PV

"ALLEN WALKER WE'RE HERE TO MEET YOU!" the stupid rabbit yelled out making all the first years turn and stare at us. Not like I care about these idiots staring at me, but I do care about my ears and their functions so I hit the idiot who just made them ring like a motherfucker.

"You couldn't of said that any louder?" I sarcastically say to the red head idiot.

Shaking me off like I'm nothing "But Yuu-chan if I don't yell how will he know we are looking for him!" he said in matter-a-fact tone.

"Che you're just a idiot"

Rolling his eye at me the red head was about to continue, but was cut off.

"So you're looking for me right?" a foreign voice said.

Both me and the rabbit turn to see an angel. This angel had wild sliver hair and big beautiful grey eye and very cute body. Everything about this boy screamed mine.

'Wait mine?'

Lavi was staring at me then grinned like a idiot. He knew something that was going piss me off. He then went up to the angel.

"Men, Lenalee was right Yuu-chan! He is a cutie!" the idiot said hugging the boy which made something snap in me. He was touching my angel...MY ANGEL.

"Lavi"

"Yes Yuu-chan?" Lavi looked me in the eye, he raised a brow then laughed.

"Get off him" I said in my most threatening voice.

The rabbit laughed some more and nodded "Sure Yuu-chan" he said pushing the boy over to me.

Grabbing the boy so he couldn't run away I lifted his chin and kissed him. He tasted so sweet and I wanted more. I sucked on his lips and bite him so that he would open his mouth so I could explore his whole mouth. I fought with his tongue for domaince which I won. I savored every bit of the boy liking the way we fit together as we kissed. I still wanted more.

"Yuu-chan, Allen needs to breath!" Lavi said interrupting my paradise.

I looked at the boy and sure enough he needed air. I separated us, the boy was breathless and was making a very cute face that made me want to eat him here and now.

"What the bloody *pant* hell *pant* was *pant* that!" the boy yelled at me.

I smirked and turn then leaned down to his ear "You're mine now" I then bite his ear and walked out with Lavi giggling behind.

* * *

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! but I've been really sick the past few weeks and just now feel better! Well some what better I'm still sick which sucks. Why do I have to start the new years sick! Well anyway next update friday! I look forward to your reviews!


	5. What the Bloody Hell!

Disclaimer:

You know what's sad... I don't Own DGM... That just sad ;(

Summary:

So Now it's Allen's PV and how he is reacting to the hot Kiss Kanda gave him... Like all of us if Kanda came up and kissed you well you'd die happy...(well I would if it was Lavi kissing me...) Well to this story I some how wrote!

Say You're Mine

~What the Bloody hell?~

'What the hell just happened' I thought as I stood there shocked as my attacker left with the red head giggling behind him.

"Walker-san!? Do you know who just kissed you!" A girl gushed as she pulled on my sleeve.

"Oh my god I can't believe that happened!" another girl said coming over to us.

"I didn't think Kanda would do that did you?" I heard some guys whisper.

"Who the bloody hell was that!" I yelled getting out of my shock.

"Allen-chan~! I'm back" I heard Road sing song voice as she popped in the door.

"Kamelot-chan you will never guess what happened to Walker-san" one of the girl next to me said.

"What happened?" Road said looking at me concerned.

"Kanda-senpai gave him a long hot kiss!" another girl said.

"I think Kanda-senpai fell in love!~ Isn't that romantic?!" the girls got together and high five one another.

"Who the bloody hell is this Kanda!" I spoke up pissed.

"Oh Walker-san he's like the number one hottie in the school!"

"He's also kendo Capitan too!"

"He so hot!"

The girl gushed again like nothing even happened to me! I hate people...

"Allen-chan lets leave for a bit away from these crazy idiots" Road whispered to me and dragged me out of the classroom. Dragging me to the roof Road finally let go of me.

"So tell me what happened?"

I then started to explain what happened

"Then this red head push me to this 'Kanda-senpai' and he kissed me! Till I couldn't breath! Then he tells me I'm bloody his! He bit my ear too! Can you believe that, that bugger arsehole!" I throw my arms up, " Why in would he do that!"

"Hmm from what you tell me Allen-chan I do think it's 'Love at First Sight'!"

I looked at the girl and shook my head 'Who could fell in love with someone like me?' I sighed "Right Road and I'm Britians' next top model. Let's just go back to class so I can forget about that bugger!" I said rubbing my hair.

"Hmm" Road gave me a strange looked "Whatever you say!~ Allen-chan!"

After that she ran to the door "Come on Allen-chan or we will be late." I sighed and went after her.

* * *

Let's just say I'm more of a Kanda person then a Allen one -_- he sound so OC in this anyways I'm using british word/slang for Allen. So tell me if it's good okay! Next update is next Friday!


	6. Crazy

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM if I did then I'd be a happy Yuikshiro

Summary:

So Kanda kissed Allen and bla bla bla if you read then last ch you know what's going on cause I clearly don't

* * *

Say You're Mine

* * *

As I ran after Road many people whispered as they passed by me.

"ALLLLENNN~ you're so slow!" Road said into my ear behind me.

"Sorry Road it's just that well" I looked over and saw many eyes on me.

"I see sorry Allen, I guess that hot kiss went around." Road chuckled

I glared at the girl who was happily skipping.

"Hey that guy did you hear?"

"Yeah I heard!"

"To believe Kanda-senpi did something like that!"

"No wonder he said no to Asami-chan"

"That kid over there!"

"Hmm it really is going around!" Road said chuckling

"It isn't bloody funny road!" I shook my head.

"Oh come on lighten up Allen! Your the talk of the school now !"

" I rather not be Road."

Shaking her head Road opened the door to our class. "My uncle Tyki teaches this class so you'll get to met him!" Road said as she grabbed my hand and lead me to our seats.

Kanda PV

"So Yuu-chan how was that hot kiss you had with Allen-chan?" the idiot red head said poking my face as we walked down to our class.

"Poke me again Rabbit and see what happens." I glared at the idiot.

"You're so mean, I just wanna know if you're going make Allen-chan yours or not!"

I was about to answer so the rabbit will quit bugging me, but I was interrupted by girly voice.

"Kanda what did you do to the cute new kid!"

"Lenalee! So you heard" The red head said jumping on to 'our' other friend Lenalee.

"Yes! Its spreading like wild fire! I can't believe you ! That poor kid" she yelled at me.

* * *

Review and I shall write a longer ch.! With more plot! I'm just not into it today sorry

Review if you love me!


	7. Kanda! That poor Kid!

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM if I did lets just say there would be a lot of BL if you know what I mean

Summary:

We last left off with Lenalee coming in to tell Kanda off! Now to the story!

* * *

Say You're Mine

Kanda that poor kid!

* * *

"Yes! Its spreading like wild fire! I can't believe you ! That poor kid" she yelled at me.

"So, I like I care the kid mine now anyway." I said as I pushed open our classroom door.

"Kanda! People are not things you can easily make yours!" Lenalee protested as she and the rabbit walked with me to our seats.

"But Lenalee!" The rabbit said butting in "Yu-chan is in love! Can't you just let it go and I bet its going be fun too!"

"It might be fun Lavi, but think about the poor kid! I wanted to be friends with him!" Lenalee whined as she sat down in the seat next to me.

"It Lenalady!~ It's Yu-chan soulmate~!" the idiot said, then Lenalee and the idiot started chatting about my lovelife or some shit like that, but I just ignored them as I thought of my angle.

Those soft lips, memorizing eyes, and his small body and how it fit so perfectly with mine. He was just perfect for me. Now I need away to steal his heart and make his body need me.

I was interrupted by two idiots when I was making a plan.

"Kanda!~~"

"Yu-chan are you there!~!"

They both waved their hands in my face.

"What?"

"Lenalee and I have decided to help you on your quest for Allen-chan!" the Lavi said with a stupid smirk on his face.

I paused for a minute, I guess these two would be help...or not

Smirking I said "Fine just don't get in my way."

* * *

I've been so busy these last fews days.. Sorry this isn't long but it's the best I can do at the moment!

Review if you want more!


End file.
